Of Teens And Highschool Wars: True Education!
by moose2828
Summary: Strange title, might change, lolzness. It's romance,drama,humor... So this is a Sansib story mainly involving Kankuro and Gaara since Temari's boring to write about in this type of story so yea. READ AUTHORS NOTE!


A/N: This takes place in our modern-real weird high school/Junior High school lives. Lolz. So it doesn't have a normal setting and can be very OOC at parts. DEAL WITH IT!!! Please enjoy and r&r

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Kizama, Karo, and all my other made-ups (Not too many here) so don't steal em.

* * *

"Hey there kitty boy!!!" The young girl bounded down the hallway her light brown ponytail bobbing up and down as she walked. Her hand was outstreched and waving under her long sleeved black jacket. Her blue eyes looked tauntingly at the boy down the hall. 

Kankuro was wearing an onix colored hoody and black jeans with red and black skating shoes. On the sleeves of his jacket was printed, a circle with the left half yellow and the right half purple. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want now Karo?" He said irritably though his face broke into a grin.

The girl apparently called Karo smiled at him mischiviously. "Why my dear dear boy...what ever do you mean?" She said with false sweetness in her voice.

Another eyeroll. "Sure...whatever. Now will you stop calling me kitty boy already. Where did that even come from?"

"Your unnatural obsession with cats."

"Don't have one."

"Do too. Not as bad as the puppets though."

"Hey!"

"They're flipping scary dude!"

"Look in a mirror lately?"

"Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"Hey who's that?"

* * *

Temari sighed and closed her locker. 'Another day another headache...' She thought. She saw her brother, Kankuro, and his friend Karo arguing down the hall. She sighed again and pretended they weren't there. She turned around and jumped nearly out of her skin at the sight of big purplish eyes and raven colored hair and to the sound of "HEY TEMARI!!!" 

She closed her eyes. "Dear god Kiza." She breathed. The girl infront of her laughed. "Scared you huh?" she said. Temari rolled her eyes. "Startled not scared." Temari said as she bent down to pick up the books she had dropped when Kizama at startled her. The two girls began walking down the hall. They turned a corner and took the long way to class so that she could avoid Kankuro.

Kizama stopped suddenly her eyes wide. "Who's that guy..." She breathed.

Across the hall there was a boy with crimson colored messy hair and the clearest blue eyes though there were dark bags under them. He had three black earrings in one ear and one ring in the other. He was wearing baggy black pants and a tight small black t-shirt. He still had his backpack on although it was almost time for the 1st period bell to ring.

"He's..." She sighed. "HOTT!" she finished with a squeal.

Temari stared at her in disbelief. "You...you're...you're serious aren't you?!"

Kiza looked at her. "Well, yea. I mean I'm not totally in love with this dude but he's hott." She said.

Temari began to laugh. "You retard that's my little brother!" Kiza looked at her wide-eyed. "Really?! Why didn't you ever tell me you had a hott brother?! Why didn't I ever see him?! WHY DO I ONLY KNOW ABOUT THAT FREAK PUPPET-OBSESSED KITTY BOY?!!!" She said shaking her. Temari pulled away. "Calm down. Gaara's a freak anyway."

"That's mean."

"And true."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"You're right. Not that hott now that I look. Seems interesting though."

"Heh..."

* * *

Gaara looked around the crowded hallways in dismay. 'Where the heck is this dumb class?!' he thought. Gaara was only a freshman being 15 and all so it was his first time at a highschool. He spotted his sister across the hall and in spite of himself found himself walking towards her. "Temari..." He said just above a mumble. 

Temari turned around. "Hey Gaara. Sup? He jammed a piece of paper towards her. "Where?" he said.

Kizama shoved her hand toward him. "Hi! I'm Kizama. You're...Gaara? Temari's brother right." Gaara nodded and looked away rudely. "Erm...okay then." Kiza put her hand back down. "Nice to..." She was interrupted by Temari. "Just down there and up the stairs is Ms.Mishiakis room." she pointed down the hall. Gaara wordlessly turned and started walking down the hall.

"Ms.Mishiaki? That freak counsler? Why is he going there?" Kiza asked. "Um...perhaps for counseling..." She said laughing a little at the obviousness of the answer. "Counseling? He goes to counseling?"

Temari sighed a little. "Since the 5th grade."

"The fifth grade?!"

"And yet he's not much better." She laughed.

* * *

**ROOM 203  
GROUP COUNSELING  
Ms.Mishiaki**

"Counseling. Oh joy!" Gaara thought out loud as he entered the room. Inside there was some kid who kept kicking the back of the counter, a girl who was meditating in the middle of the floor, and a boy wearing eyeliner and black nail polish who seemed facinated with one of his bangs that kept falling over his eye. Gaara sighed. 'Welcome to the freak room..."He thought. There were some other kids too but he'd probably see their issues once they 'got to know eachother.'

A tall women wearing thick glasses and a sugary smile that made Gaara want to throw up. She put out her hand for a shake and he grinned and slapped it making it seem like a high five. 'If I have to do this why not enjoy watching other peoples pain?'

The teachers smile faded for a moment but then reappeared. 'Just like she rehearsed...' he thought. "Heloooo. You must be..." she glanced down at a list. "Gaara..."

"Guilty." He muttered.

"Well Gaara it's nice to meet you."

"Wish I felt the same way teach." He said in his mumble. He walked over and sat on top of a book shelf.

The teacher looked nervous and, not wanting to confront Gaara alone he guess, ask the whole class to find a desk so they could take attendance and go over the ways of the class. If these people were anything like Gaara they would know how counseling went.

Gaara was the last one to take a seat at the very back.

"Hellooo class!" the teacher said. One of the boys who appeared somewhat normal turned over and whispered to Gaara,"Helloooooooooof an annoying teacher."Gaara nodded wordlessly.

The room was small and not decorated with only about 10 seats and about seven students and a scared looking teacher.

Gaara guessed that counseling in highschool was either juvenile delinquents or just freaks in general...cool.

* * *

"So that was your brother?" 

"Yup."

"He's weird...but your not to normal either."

"Oh thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

Karo and Kankuro were walking in an empty hallway heading for 224. They were late. What else was new.

Karo and Kankuro had pretty much been friends since the 2nd grade. But only at school. That partly explained why Gaara had never really been noticed by Karo. But Gaara was only a year younger then them so there must of had been times when they had gone to the same school.

"Well...not exactly." Kankuro replied when Karo explained this. "See, he used to be homeschooled and then when he went to public school he was only in...5th grade? So...yea...then he had to be transfered to private school because...well..."

"Yea? What happened?"

"Let's just say his counseler 'fell' down the stairs...seventeen times..."

They didn't notice Gaara standing nearby outside of the boys bathroom when they walked past so Karo jumped when she heard the unfamiliar voice say,"He didn't fall, I pushed him."

Kankuro looked at his brother. "Well duh." Karo looked at them both dumbfounded. "You pushed your teacher down the stairs?!!"

Gaara smiled mischiviously. "Yea that shut him up for a while."

* * *

Temari sat down in a desk near the front of the room with Kiza sitting next to her. She mindlessly doodled on the front of her binder while she waited for the rest of the math class to finish a test. She had finished easily and had been waiting for nearly 25 minutes. She felt tap on her shoulder and turned around where a note was shoved in her hand. 'People just love doing that to me...'she thought bitterly but opened the note. 

**I ish bored Tem. L****etz tlk thr notes. W****hatz w/ ur bro? He ish creepeh...**

Temari sighed and turned around to see Kiza urging to write. She sighed again and began scribbling on a piece of paper. When she was finished she reached it under her seat and Kiza took it.

**Wht do u mean? We've always known Kankuro waz wrd.**

The conversation went like this.

**Kiza: Not him! Gaara! Iz he ok?**

**Temari: Ya hez jst wrd.**

**Kiza: Hez creepeh**

**Temari: No comment**

**Kiza: Say somtin!**

**Temari: Gaaraz jst messed up...**

**Kiza: Lyk how?**

**Temari: We tlk l8r!**

**Kiza: Why!**

**Temari: Cuz Mr.H is comin!**

Kiza quickly hid the note in her coat pocket from their evil math teacher Mr.Hiachi. The rest of the class was spent in bordem until FINALLY the bell rang and all of the students dashed out of the classroom.

Once out in the hallway Kizama decided to take up Temari's offer of talking later. "So...why haven't I ever seen Gaara? I've been to your house...erm...like...twice maybe..."

"Well he wasn't home then. I always go to your house."

"Well why?"

"Cause you always ask me to."

"Right...yea."

Temari and Kiza's lockers were close so they could still talk while getting their gym clothes and began walking to the girls locker room.

"Wonder what P.E. is today." Temari said absentmindedly once they got into the gym.

Someone must've heard them because-at right about the same time that the two girls noticed they boys on one side of the gym and the girls on the other-everyone in the gym yelled the same thing at once.

"DODGEBALL!!!"


End file.
